Electronic deadbolts are well-known. Many electronic deadbolts include a keypad that allows users to enter a passcode to unlock the lock. In some cases, the keypads have physical buttons that the users press to enter passcodes while others include touch buttons or touch screens that operate on capacitive touch. With a touch screen lock controller, the keypad is able to sense touches of the user's finger on the keypad surface without the mechanical parts of a physical button. The user may engage the deadbolt and disengage the deadbolt through tactile input into the lock controller via the touch screen.
These touch screens are often installed on the exterior portion of an entry door. In the event of a power outage, touch screen lock controllers are known to include a mechanical key bypass accessible on the exterior portion of the entry door. The mechanical key bypass allows the user to use a physical key to engage and disengage the same deadbolt controlled by the touch screen. This allows a fail-safe measure to gain entry in the event of a power outage or malfunction of the electronic lock.
Mechanical key bypasses also add to the overall size of the deadbolt requiring a larger use of space on the exterior surface of the door. The increased use of the door surface limits aesthetic designs such as glass accents, millwork, or carvings that may be included on the door surface. Mechanical key bypasses also add to the overall complexity and cost associated with the deadbolt.
Known electronic deadbolts that use touch screens use a touch overlay that is surrounded by and protected by a bezel. The bezel acts as a barrier to protect the overlay from impact and also shields the perimeter from moisture, as it is installed on the exterior of a door. These bezels also add to the overall size of the touch screen, which as mentioned above is undesirable.
What is therefore needed is an electronic deadbolt that uses a reduced amount of the door surface. What is also needed is an electronic deadbolt that incorporates a touch screen without a mechanical key bypass. Finally, what is needed is an improved, exterior, compact touch screen for operating an electronic deadbolt.